Computing devices are increasing in technological ability wherein such devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Computing devices can be, but not limited to, mobile communication devices, desktop computers, laptops, cell phones, PDA, pagers, tablets, messenger devices, hand-helds, pocket translators, bar code scanners, smart phones, scanners, portable handheld scanners, and any other computing device that allows data interaction. Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, computing devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, high-end mobile phones (e.g., smartphones becoming increasingly similar to portable computers/laptops in features and functionality), etc.
As a result, personal computing devices have incorporated a variety of techniques and/or methods for inputting information. Personal computing devices facilitate entering information employing devices such as, but not limited to, keyboards, keypads, touch pads, touch-screens, speakers, stylus' (e.g., wands), writing pads, etc. However, input devices such as keypads, speakers and writing pads bring forth user personalization deficiencies in which each user can not utilize the data entry technique (e.g., voice, and/or writing) similarly. For example, consumers employing writing recognition in the United States can write in English, yet have distinct and/or different letter variations.
Of the various input techniques and/or methods, surface computing can enable users to manipulate data with physical contact or interaction. For example, an object can be displayed and surface computing or surface technologies can allow a user to move, edit, or interact with the object with his or her hands. However, as the amount of data interaction and abilities increase with surface computing or surface technologies, users typically prefer an interaction with data that is substantially similar to one in the real world.